Rebomon Conquest
by AkiDreams
Summary: When evil forces threaten to destroy the Pokemon region of Ransei, it is up to the herioc warlord Sawada Tsunayoshi and his happy band of pals to save the world...if only he could learn to stop running away from every little Pokemon he sees! Pokemon Conquest & Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover fic.Rated T for Totally Random! It's my first fic (please go easy on me !)
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Author's Note:

Hi~ AkiDreams here~! First fic ever, so hope this works out w"

Just some warnings beforehand, if you don't know anything about _Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn_ or _Pokemon_, it will be kind of hard to get what is going on (also, knowing _Pokemon Conquest_ the game specifically is even better~ but not needed?)...so...GO TO THOSE WIKI PAGESSSS! ^~^

I'll be trying to keep it within the PC (Pokemon Conquest) storyline as much as possible, but still keeping those _awesome_ (lol Prussia has invaded) quirks of the Reborn cast...well..I guess we'll see how it goes, no?

BTW, I have read the KHR manga (still not done anime) and have the DS game (but got stuck less than halfway through) so...this may take a LOOOONNNNGGGG while to do *BOWS DOWN TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE* (also since school is killer..and I was dumb enough NOT to do it in the summer). I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT...sort of. (plus I have a lazy "advisor" known as my bro ^w^)

...I'll be quiet now...after the disclaimer...

**I own nothing...except the crossover thought bubble...and my computer/phone, the PC game and one donut (Oh wait...I ate that...nvm)**

ENJOY THIS SHORT (ish) PROLOGUE~!

- **Region of Ransei, 10 Years Before THE BEGINNING in the nation of Aurora—**

It was a sunny and warm afternoon in the peaceful and fertile land of Aurora. Everyone was doing their own business as usual, whether it be farming, manning stores or managing their households. Despite the mundane schedule that all the citizens followed, the nation was in a very tense atmosphere as rumours spread like wildfires.

"I heard that the current warlord has finally decided on his successor"

"It's that scrawny village kid who can't do anything properly, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. What was milord thinking, rejecting his strong and capable son for this _wimp_?"

The "_wimp_" in question was a small kind-hearted boy with large, warm brown eyes and fluffy (spiky) auburn hair that could not be tamed.

Incidentally, this young one could clearly hear all the talk about his life and capabilities (or lack of them) from his hiding spot in the bushes beside the rice fields. Such comments and disapproval were nothing new to the young boy, as even he himself had long began to believe others' claims and accepted his _dame-dame_ existence.

Suddenly, a rustling noise sounded from the thicket behind him, causing him to turn and calmly handle shis current situation.

"HIIIEEEEE! HELP! A MONSTER IS BEHIND MEEEE!"

While dashing through the bushes, yelling at the top of his lungs, the child soon tripped over a twig and fell face-first into the muddy surface of the nearest rice paddy. He began to tremble as he sensed the monster slowly approaching, yet he was unable to escape as he lost even the power to crawl back up due to sheer terror.

Images of his life began to flash through his mind, though there was not much of significance to recall. The boy mentally sighed when suddenly, the monster stopped in front of him and let out a growl.

"Vee~! Eevee~!"

From seemingly nowhere, a voice resonated in the air with a tone so monotone that it reminded the boy of a boring math teacher capable of putting people to sleep with only a sentence.

"Growl Attack: "Foe's" attack stat reduced [in this case, to negative values]."

Eventually, the boy looked up and saw the _adorable, furry brown animal with a fluffy white mane_ that was the "horrible monster chasing him". Within a moment, he reached out his hand to the little creature, as though compelled by some supernatural force. The animal approached and gently nuzzled the outstretched hand, causing mud to be smeared over its face in such a way that resembled the boy before it. A smile lit up both their faces, though it became one clouded with an air of confusion as a deep voice called out to them from the sky that only they could hear.

"Link with Pokemon Eevee has been established."

**~Meanwhile in an elegant fortress at the northern peak of Ransei~**

"All hail the new lord of Dragnor!"

Countless people dressed in formal white uniforms bowed as a young man with spiky white hair and clear amethyst eyes passed by. He had a jagged lavender-colored tattoo beneath his left eye as well as a cheerful smile on his lips. Closely followed by a trembling redhead with thick square glasses, the man arrived at his throne and addressed his new subjects, marshmallow in hand.

"Everyone~! From now on, we're gonna unite Ransei and create a new world~!"

"Yes, my lord"

The loyal subjects of the new and powerful warlord loudly declared their support for the male, each with a deep bow and in perfect sync with everyone else, as if they have been practicing this for a very long time.

At the same time, as if in response to its master's announcement, a loud roar of a mighty dragon could be heard outside with such power that even the nearby forests trembled fiercely.

At this time, the deep voice suddenly resounded from nowhere once again for the white-haired man and his dragon, leaving them both with a satisfied expression of accomplishment.

"Link with Pokemon has increased. Pokemon moves strengthened."

I realize how short that was...but it's a prologue, what do you expect? Hope you liked it though, it was trapped in my computer for who knows how long... XD

I've been working on Chapter 1 for a while, hope it finishes up soon (if I am not too busy...or forgetful..which I really am)...so I'll try doing that sometime soon.

See y'alls later~!


	2. Chapter 1: The Call to Adventure

Author's Note:

Finally got one chapter complete~! Yay~! Hope you like~! =D

Get ready for The Exposition part 1 XD (beware of heavy dialogue spam)

This epic (not really) tale of adventure, action and friendship takes place in the region of Ransei, a place where the people embrace the culture of ancient Japan (but not their clothes, since it is really hard to put on and move around in) and live alongside wonderful creatures called Pokémon. The region is split into 17 smaller nations; each ruled by a warlord and his/her army of soldiers. Every nation also specializes in a specific type of Pokémon and affair, be it combat, farming, research or even cooking.

Unlike the boring lands far away beyond the fourth wall, the people of Ransei do not need to worry about aging naturally, education (though they probably should...), finances (as much), changing outfits, taking care of hygiene or anything outside of what outsiders know as "The Plot". Most importantly, however, the people do not fight each other with silly weapons such as rifles or tanks. Instead, they are smart and selfish enough to let (read: force) their partner Pokémon to freely rampage at their opponents with attacks that could have all been too overpowered and overkill to use in another other sane realm (think: "Arceus, use **Judgement** on Hitler" haha~ get it~?). Either that or the moves are totally useless (like tail whip against a sniper).

_Anyways_, our wonderful protagonist (and supposedly "The Fated Hero") hails from the quiet and _normal_ farming nation of Aurora. For anyone with amazing observational skills and quick thinking, they would have realized that this nation specializes in _normal type Pokémon_, seeing as the word _normal_ was _italicized_ (3 times now). ...Back to the main plot...

Said "hero", goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi (or Tsuna, for lazy people like the author and Tsuna's future friends). He was recently appointed the tenth generation Warlord of Aurora by his predecessor, Lord Timoteo (but everyone just calls him Nono, or Ninth).

On this particularly bland and peaceful morning, Tsuna and his trusty Pokémon partner Eevee were busy carrying out their super-important lordly duties by the fields as usual.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…. "

Suddenly, the nearby bushes rustled, interrupting their significant jobs and causing them to jump up in alarm.

"DON'T EAT MEEEE! I'm not delicious!" While Tsuna was wailing for mercy and waving a white flag that seemed to appear from nowhere, the short figure with a thin body and gigantic white puffy head fell out and landed in front of the duo.

"Ah! Did my 'Wail' attack work? ...Anyway, what is that thing? It looks like an oversized mushroom."

"Vee~!"

"Huh? A Foongus? Does that mean I can get EXP and level up from winning?"

"Of course not, you dame-dame-Warlord!" A squeaked voice appeared from what seemed to be right beside them, immediately followed by a tiny foot making contact with Tsuna's left cheek.

"Ow! Who just Hi Jump Kicked me?!"

"Look up." There, perched on a thin branch of a nearby tall tree, was a small baby with strange curly sideburns wearing a sleek black suit as well as a matching orange and black fedora.

"Wow, those sideburns defy all physics...I mean, didn't your mom teach you not to kick strangers randomly?!"

"I can do what I want, since I am the world's greatest warrior, Reborn! Also, if you think _my_ sideburns are weird, have you taken a look at a mirror lately? Your dame-dame _[A/N: Read: fluffy and adorable =D]_ hair basically rejects gravity and all common sense!"

"Vee~ Eeveee~!"

"Hey! Aren't you _my_ partner?! Why are you taking that baby's side?!"

"Because I am so much more popular than you are, and I always will be." Reborn smirked.

"What are you doing here in my country anyways? ...You are not taking any of my tuna fish!"

"I don't want your smelly fish."

"Hey!"

"I'm here for my 'niece', who is incidentally being eaten on by your partner pokemon." Turning around, Tsuna watched in surprise as Eevee hesitantly nibbling on the crown of the 'mushroom'

"Eevee! Didn't I always tell you that mushrooms are dangerous to eat! What if you get food poisoning?" Suddenly, Tsuna turned to face Reborn, shocked. "Wait, your niece is a FOONGUS?!"

"No, that's a cute girl with a long white cloak and an oversized hat laying there you baka. Plus, if she was really a mushroom, she would be a Life-Up green mushroom instead of a poisonous one."

"...doting much..." Tsuna mumbled, earning him a hard punch to the face.

"Ow! What was that for! And how did you even do that? Your hands are as tiny as peas, but it felt like a boxer hit me or something!"

"Of course it did, since I used a Lucky Punch on you" In his (pea-sized) right hand, there was what seemed to be a (regular-sized) boxing glove attached to a giant metal spring.

"You...have a really weird taste in weapons..."

"I would have liked a shape shifting gun, but this world is too kid-friendly. All we've got are Pokemon items, though they can be quite useful too." Reborn smirked as he motioned towards his so-called weapon. "Incidentally, this Lucky Punch is used to raise Attack stats for Chansey only when held by pokemon in the actual games."

At that moment, a loud crack resounded from the vast sky as if a giant fortress has just crumbled. A giant piece of what seemed to belong in a wall came tumbling down toward the trio (Tsuna, Reborn and the "mysterious mushroom", Eevee is considered as one entity with its master).

"Oh My God?! What is that?! I almost become a tuna pancake!" After barely escaping what would have been a terrible end, Tsuna resorted to the only method he knew to cope with the situation: panicking.

"That's just a part of the Fourth Wall that broke off. We must have broken it so many times that it is on the verge of crumbling. Actually, blame the narrator doing the intro at the beginning of this chapter for this." Another giant brick came hurtling down and landed just before their toes. "Be careful about what you say from now on, if we break the wall too many times, it won't be able to regenerate anymore."

"Walls can regenerate? Anyways, what's the worst that could happen anyways?" Tsuna was promptly tackled out of harm's way by his trusty Eevee.

"Yes, the Fourth Wall is **that** magical. And you never want to know what can come from beyond that wall...it's by far more terrifying than anything you can imagine...especially with your pea-sized brain..."

"Hey! I heard that! Is it worse than waking up to find 4 colorful eggs under you in bed that turn into chibis that make you transform into magically powered elementary schoolers?"

"Worse than that."

"How about waking up in a coffin in the middle of nowhere and finding your most obsessive 'right-hand man' looking mature, hot and as sad as a kicked puppy?"

"What? But yes, still worse than that."

"Umm... How about being attacked by giant muscled anatomical model-like ...monsters that broke your city's walls and will eat you just for the fun of it?"

"Where do you get these weird ideas? But even worse than...whatever you just said."

"Then what?!"

"Having our world invaded by endless hoards of crazed 3D fan girls...especially the _yaoi-obsessed_ category?"

"Oh...My...God...The Fourth Wall must LIVE!" Faced with the terror of potential fan girls who want a piece of him (or maybe in a variation of All27... what that is he still has no idea...but it sounds ominous enough), Tsuna quickly fell into a state of shock and hyperventilation.

"Relax, as long as no one decides to overdo it, the wall should be able to handle some references and minor '_cracks_'."

"That's good for the wall, but what about me? I don't think I can handle a few bricks to the head!?"

"It'll train you to be a better person."

"Stay away from me then!"

"How rude, accusing an innocent baby like that. Anyway, go carry my 'niece' back to your place. It isn't safe to leave her lying on the ground unconscious."

"You did though, for the whole time we've met and been talking."

"...Well get to it already!"

In the face of an irritated, violent baby and an unconscious mushroom girl (niece is a girl...technically? Tsuna was never the brightest of the bunch) at his feet, Sawada Tsunayoshi picked up the _girl_ and began his walk back home.

Tired and panting, Tsuna eventually arrived at his palace (since he _technically_ is a warlord) with a fainted Foong- *ahem* Mushroom Girl and a devious infant in tow. Once the girl was safely place on his large, Eevee-like sofa, Tsuna ran off to try to find himself some Aspirin.

'I have a feeling that I will need this a LOT from now on...' Tsuna thought.

"Hey!" The tiny voice he had come to fear echoed loudly through the halls of his home. "What kind of host are you, not serving any tea to your precious guests!"

"Coming...you tyrant of a baby..." Tsuna mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Reborn questioned in a low yet intimidating tone.

"N-n-nothing!" With that, the young warlord scrambled away to find tea bags and hot water, since he did not feel like boiling tea in his condition.

From the depths of the living room, Reborn chuckled. "This one is quite interesting; maybe I'll stick around for a bit. Well, he better make proper tea or else I will have to _punish_ him."

Not long after, the trio were settled in the living room of Tsuna's mansion, where the host was nursing an injury to the head from a particularly vicious Lucky Punch.

"It's your fault for trying to give me instant tea from a tea bag, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn chided.

Just as Tsuna was tempted to Tackle the infant with his Eevee, the figure lying behind them stirred and sat up. Looking back, Tsuna could tell that it really _was_ a young girl that he carried home. Underneath her gigantic, mushroom-head shaped hood, her petite face, framed by short and choppy bangs, was lit up gently with an innocent smile. Her eyes that sparkled like the clear night sky were captivating and seemed to peer into the very depths of one's soul, with a peculiar yellow tattoo closely below on one side of her face. A long thin ponytail rested comfortably above a long white cape that matched the girl's huge hat.

Faced with the innocent and friendly (if not slightly confused) gaze of the young female, Tsuna was momentarily dazed and could barely form coherent words, much less sentences.

"Uhhhhhh...h-hi?"

"Hello," the girl said, "where are we? And who might you be?"

"Umm..." Tsuna was panicking TO THE EXTREME. The girl just woke up in HIS living room and caught HIM staring at her as she slept. How could be possibly explain the situation so he DIDN'T seem like a creepy criminal?!

After enjoying Tsuna's squirming for a few minutes, Reborn finally decided to speak up and rescue the poor warlord.

"This man here picked you up on the street and carried you all the way to his house, which is why we are here. Also, he has been staring at you the entire time." Or not.

"REEEBOOOOORRRRNNNN!"

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the girl was completely oblivious to the implications of the previous statements and just smiled in recognition of the fedora-clad baby laughing at the young man in front of her.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"UNCLE?! This little thing is your uncle?! I mean...I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU A 'LITTLE THING'! DON'T HURT MEEEE!" Tsuna ran away at the speed of Italy when confronted with British forces as Reborn threateningly raised his Lucky Punch at him.

"Well, now that everything is settled, let's move on." Reborn said calmly while holding another cup of tea, brewed fresh this time.

"...Everything except the five bumps on my head..." Tsuna grumbled.

"Well everything important anyways."

"HEY!"

"Moving on. Introductions time. I am the world's greatest warrior and Yuni's amazing uncle, Reborn!"

"My name is Yuni; I am a warrior from a distant nation. Nice to meet you..."

"Oh! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but most people call me Tsuna for short"

"More like Dame-Tsuna," mumbled Reborn "considering you can't do anything right."

"HEY! Anyways, I am the warlord of this nation, Aurora. Eevee here is my partner Pokémon."

Suddenly, Yuni gasped is surprise. "Sawada-san, YOU are the warlord of Aurora?! If the prophecy is correct...SAWADA-SAN, PLEASE PROTECT ME!"

As usual, Tsuna reacted to the unexpected request in a way befitting of the honourable warlord of Aurora. "HHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! WHATTTTTTTTT?!"

Chapter 1: End =P

p.s. kudos if you got all the random references XD


End file.
